


Concealment

by crispycrumblycrust



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispycrumblycrust/pseuds/crispycrumblycrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The meeting between the soutaichou and Unohana. Spoilers - 520.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concealment

Concealment

Retsu paid no attention the heavy steps of wooden sandals, the creak of her door opening more. Her gaze rested on the cup in front of her, filled with tea. 

She ignored the tall form stopping in the middle of the room, disregarded his gaze, questioning further entrance. It was a formality: he didn't need permission to enter her room – she had purposefully left the door ajar – didn't need her opinion on this matter, for his thoughts were absolute, she would obey him. Still, he patiently waited for a subtle gesture to the chair opposite herself. 

Retsu watched him slowly lowering himself to the hard wood. The straw hat was missing, but the flamboyant haori hung over his worn shoulders. 

Retsu took a long sip, the hotness almost burning her throat, yet she didn't stop swallowing it. She eyed the small bottle of sake sitting next to the tea kettle – Retsu wasn't in the mood to go through the proper rituals, this time – then to the large man opposite her, but he sluggishly held a hand up, declining her offer. Retsu shrugged slightly, unsurprised, and poured herself another cup, trying to mask this suffocating silence. It didn't quite work, so she next used words, trying to at least prolong that horrifying moment, the conversation that would follow.

'How is your wound?' 

'Manageable.' 

A large hand stroked the piece of cloth covering one of his eyes. 

'The pain, too?' He had refused to take any painkillers or sedatives, but chose to feel any ache that particular wound brought. It surprised Retsu – he was always the first to rush to her Division for something to kill his constant headaches and nausea. 

He nodded, fingers lowering to stroke his chin. The stubble there seemed longer than usual. He had likely not shaved after these... tragic events.

'And your vision?' 

'It may take a while to adjust, but I will fare well.' 

'That is good to hear.' Another gulp of hot tea, burning her tongue. From the corner of her eye, she noticed him repositioning himself, both hands resting on the armrests. 

'I must, since it's a part of me, now.' 

Retsu paused, and slowly lowered her cup, but he continued.

'Not acknowledging it, denying its existence will not make it any less real.' 

Fingers tightened around the ceramic, gaze firmly focused on the steam rising from the cup, trying to prolong the inevitable a tiny bit longer.

'Hiding it will not do anyone any good.' He remained relentless, not humouring her silent, weak request.

Retsu closed her eyes, accepting her defeat. She blindly grasped the cold bottle, uncorked the top and glanced at the other, eyes still slightly narrowed. She didn't see his expression, but imagined a surprised one, based on his chest noticeably rising and falling. It was quite ironic. Many times it was him whose hand moved towards the bottle, offering it to the other, not declining another offer. 

Unmoved, she poured the sake over the tea – half of it already in her stomach – mingling the two.

The large man opposite her eyed her almost emptying the cup entirely. He seemed to contemplate on something, before reaching out and pouring tea over the untouched cup. He slowly brought it to his mouth – both hands cradling the object that seemed small compared to is fingers – blew on the steam, and took a very small sip.

'I noticed your Zanpakutou isn't here.' 

'She isn't.' Retsu filled her cup to the rim, the bite of alcohol twitching her nose. 

She had left her in her personal quarters. They both needed some... time, away from each other. It was a peculiar decision: they shared a very deep bond – sometimes, Retsu didn't even know which voice was talking in her mind. 

'Does Minazuki have... difficulty adjusting?' 

'No. On the contrary, it is myself.' 

'And now?' The hushed, slurping sound indicated he had taken another, cautious sip. It contradicted how he drank normally. 

Retsu poured another cup, her mouth remaining closed, the skin between her eyebrows crumpling.

'We don't have much time left.' He carefully set the cup on the table, the brown, smooth surface rippling from the impact to the wood.

'Every day not having taken proper countermeasures, is a day wasted, another day where we are left entirely unprotected for the next threat.' 

Delicate fingers rubbed her forehead, eyes closing, yet again. 

Retsu heard a tired, almost painful sigh. 

'...Tomorrow... tomorrow evening I must meet them. They've grown very impatient.' He suddenly, laughed – a peculiar, chilling sound. A strange, shadowed gaze could be witnessed his eyes. 'And very annoying.' 

He swiftly sobered, piercing eyes lancing at Retsu. 'I will also tell them my plans, then.' 

When he noticed Retsu not reacting to him – unfocused gaze resting on the cup with only tea in it – he slowly stood, both arms pushing against the armrests to aid him. 

He glanced at Retsu for a final moment, before turning his back towards her. 'I hope for a favourable reaction.' 

This said, he trudged towards the door, and slowly obscured his body from her view.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely satisfied about the dialogue, it's not my strongest area...


End file.
